Prwda i kłamstwa
by viennese.caffee
Summary: [Tłum. z angielskiego; Autor:BluePhoenix14] Tego nie można było zignorować, bo Narody musiały mówić prawdę w tych sprawach. Były to swego rodzaju świadectwa, w których nikt nie mógł skłamać, nawet jeśli cierpiał. Dlaczego więc Polska skłamał? Nie umiał stwierdzić, czy prawda nie będzie gorsza od kłamstw. W końcu to dotyczyło Drugiej Wojny Światowej. Wspomniany Holocaust. ONESHOT


Jeśli była choć jedna rzecz, jaką Ameryka umiał powiedzieć o Polsce, to że miał on długą historię.

Serio, kręcił się już po archiwach tego słowiańskiego kraju od godziny i nadal nie mógł znaleźć działu poświęconego latom 60. XX wieku. Ameryka nie był jakąś mendą, która łaziłaby po archiwach innych ludzi żeby popatrzeć sobie na ich rzeczy. Miał pozwolenie Polski, ale naprawdę powinien był wziąć go bardziej na poważnie, kiedy kraj powiedział mu, że jego archiwa były obszerne.

Oczywiście u wielu krajów były one pokaźne. Archiwa były olbrzymimi podziemnymi kompleksami. Każdy kraj mógł mieć ich wiele lub tylko jedno. Taki Rosja, z powodu wielkiego terytorium, rozmieścił archiwa po całym państwie. O ile Ameryka wiedział, były one posegregowane według okresu historycznego, którego dotyczyły. Archiwa skrywały przeróżne rzeczy, wliczając w to bibeloty, listy, ubrania – do diabła, Ameryka zobaczył w pewnym momencie długi rząd półek z gazetami i walcząc z domagającą się zaspokojenia ciekawością (pomimo faktu, że nie umiał mówić po polsku), zmusił się, żeby pójść dalej. Archiwa zawierały wszystkie przedmioty należące do krajów lub (jak w przypadku fotografii) je przedstawiające. Ponieważ ich istnienie było utrzymywane w sekrecie przed światem wszystkie informacje o nich musiały być tajemnicą. W tym właśnie celu powstały archiwa.

Jako jeden z niewielu krajów Polska zdawał sobie sprawę, że ponieważ wiele przeszedł, dość prawdopodobnym było, że inne kraje chciałyby kiedyś zejść tu żeby czegoś poszukać lub coś obejrzeć. Większość państw (w tym Ameryka) posiadało zły zwyczaj pozostawiania swoich archiwów samym sobie. Polska natomiast utrzymywał swoje w jakimś porządku. Prawdę mówiąc obecne były nawet oznaczenia, przypominające te nad alejkami w supermarketach, informujące o zawartości działów.

Ameryka szukał informacji o polskim kryzysie politycznym z 1968r. Więc jak do cholery dostał się do działu o dynastii Piastów? Jęknął, pozwalając swojej głowie opaść w tył. Powinien był poprosić o mapę czy coś. Zdecydowawszy, że pójście dalej było jedynym sposobem na odnalezienie tego, czego potrzebował, ruszył alejką. Wylądowanie w szerszym przejściu otoczonym z obu stron przez regały niezbyt pocieszało. Półki wydawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Jęknął znów, tym razem nawet głośniej. Idąc, pozwalał sobie na pobieżne zerkanie do każdego rzędu. Prawie stanął, kiedy zauważył średniowieczną zbroję i miecze, ale powstrzymał się. Mógł dosłownie wpaść do domu Anglii i popatrzeć na takie cacka w dowolnym momencie.

Podążał przejściem, a jego oczy obserwowały opisy na (BARDZO pomocnych) tabliczkach działów. Boże, dużo ich było.

 _Dynastia Jagiellonów, Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów, Rozbiory_

Stanął jak zamurowany, kiedy jego wzrok padł na jeden ze znaków przed nim.

 _Druga Wojna Światowa_

Rozejrzał się wokół, choć nie czuł się zbyt winnym. Naprawdę nie powinien, miał faktyczny powód, by być tu na dole i nie chciał nadwyrężyć gościny. Polska był już dostatecznie miły, wpuszczając go tutaj bez nadzoru (większość krajów troszczyła się nieco nad wyraz o swoje archiwa), więc naprawdę nie powinien iść oglądać tego działu. Ale...

Ale bardzo, bardzo rzadko jakikolwiek kraj miał szansę porozmawiać z Polską o Drugiej Wojnie Światowej. Nawet kiedy to diabelstwo wreszcie się skończyło, Ameryce, jak i większości państw, nie było dane porozmawiać z Polską twarzą w twarz przed 1948. Feliks był tak zajęty odbudową swoich zniszczonych przez nazistów miast (Warszawa była przedsięwzięciem, w które Słowianin włożył swoje serce i duszę) i próbami pogodzenia się z utratą ludzi, że większość wiadomości do i od niego przechodziły przez ręce jego ówczesnej sekretarki, Anety. I choć Aneta była uroczą osobą, przy tym bardzo kompetentną, różniło się to od rzeczywistej rozmowy z innym narodem. Polska wysyłał im w sumie tylko podstawową dokumentację w rodzaju raportów o stanie rozmaitych gałęzi jego gospodarski, czy innych podobnych bzdetów.

Było to idiotyczne, serio, ale na koniec większych konfliktów od narodów oczekiwano przesłania sprawozdań o ich ruchach i działaniach z danego okresu. Ameryka miał na uwadze ogólny zarys swoich postępowań, więc napisanie jego raportów w styczniu 1946 było względnie proste. Pamiętał całkiem żywo Anglię, nie umiejącego przypomnieć sobie pewnych fragmentów z 1940 i piszącego zwyczajnie „pieprzony Blitz" w ich miejsce. Raporty wysyłane były do bazy danych, w którą każdy kraj miał wgląd. Ameryka, który usiłował po wojnie zdobyć przewagę nad Rosją, przebrnął przez sprawozdania nowych komunistycznych państw z Europy. Nie było to przyjemne. To Litwy było niezwykle przytłaczające. Często wspominało deportacje i zawierało pewne w najwyższym stopniu obraźliwe wyrażenia na temat Rosji. Na dokumentach od Ukrainy było coś, co przypominało wyschnięte łzy, które spadły na opisy olbrzymich strat, jakie poniosła. Polska zrelacjonował jedynie jak uciekł z Warszawy i spędził większość czasu, ukrywając się w Krakowie.

Jeśli chodzi o Amerykę, to jego własny raport był pełen szczegółów o epickich kampaniach prowadzonych zarówno w Europie, jak i na Pacyfiku. Dołączył nawet parę szkiców swoich ulubionych samolotów i dział, by wzmocnić odbiór. Pan Truman, wzruszony, potrząsnął tylko głową, gdy je zobaczył.

Chrzanić to, jego ciekawość była silniejsza niż jego zdrowy rozsądek.

Dział był zdecydowanie niewielki, biorąc pod uwagę skalę wydarzeń. Obecne były oczekiwane pamiątki w postaci broni oraz mundurów noszonych przed wojsko. Były nawet stare pamiętniki jakichś żołnierzy. Możliwe, że Polska zdobył je podczas opuszczania Warszawy. Były tu też szpargały, wyglądające na gruzy z ruin z większych zbombardowanych miast. Były nawet dołujące zdjęcia i mapy obrazujące inwazję na Polskę i okupację, a także te z obozów koncentracyjnych. Wzdrygnął się, gdy je zobaczył. To one były powodem dla którego większość z szacunkiem omijała ten dział.

Nie był pewny czemu, ale coś przykuło jego uwagę. Nie było to nic szczególnego, zwykły pliczek listów związany starym sznurkiem. To znaczki go zainteresowały. W swoich raportach Polska powiedział, że nie kontaktował się z nikim poza starą, kochaną Anetą. Twierdził, że czynił to osobiście, ale daty na znaczkach mówiły, że wysłano w końcowym okresie 1945 i na początku 1946 roku. Wytrzeszczył oczy. Najwcześniejszy list, jaki znalazł wysłano w sierpniu 1945. W dodatku wysłano go z _Niemiec_. Owszem, może Polska urządził sobie krótki wypad, ale nie wspomniał o nim. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, nielegalnym było, by jakiś kraj tak postąpił. Nie wolno im było kłamać w sprawozdaniach, bez znaczenia czy było to kłamstwo wprost czy przez przemilczenie.

Mrucząc z niezadowolenia, wybrał ze środka pliku jeden list, który wysłano z Krakowa do Grudziądza w lutym 1946. Otworzył go, pełen dziwnej ekscytacji. Wiadomość była krótka i napisana, o dziwo, po francusku, lecz sprawiła, że zawrzał z wściekłości.

 _Panno Nowakówno,_

 _Dziękuję za Pani korespondencję dotyczącą Naszego ukochanego narodu. Wielu tutaj, w Grudziądzu, było zatroskanych podczas wojny. Niespodziewaną była wiadomość z ostatnio przesłanego sprawozdania, że nasz naród był w trakcie wojny w Krakowie. Aczkolwiek, jak twierdzi pewna osoba przebywająca wtenczas w mieście, mogę Pani powiedzieć, że to nieprawda. Wierzę jednak, że zrobiono z solidnie uzasadnionych pobudek. Oczekuję Pani nadchodzącej wizyty i życzę Pani bezpiecznej podróży._

 _Mam nadzieję porozmawiać z Panią prywatnie na kilka spraw._

 _Z poważaniem_

 _Kacper Kowalczyk_

Panną Nowakówną była Aneta, a Kacper Kowalczyk był kolejnym z adiutantów Polski z lat trzydziestych i czterdziestych, więc korespondencja była uzasadniona. Ale. Polska skłamał. Taki był sens tego listu. Kowalczyka powiadomiono o pobycie Polski w Krakowie w czasie wojny, ale mówił Anecie, że to fałszywa informacja. Ameryka przetrząsnął resztę listów, kartkując plik w poszukiwaniu dodatkowych informacji, lecz data na kolejnym odległa była o całe dwa tygodnie, a w treści do sprawy nawet nie nawiązano. Bez wątpienia, czegokolwiek to dotyczyło, zostało między tym dwojgiem wyjaśnione.

Mimo wszystko nie umiał powstrzymać złości. Bez znaczenia jak nieprzyjemne lub kłopotliwe były wydarzenia, każdy kraj musiał powiedzieć w raportach prawdę. Niemcy musiał opowiedzieć o wszystkim, czego doświadczył w walce. Musiał opowiedzieć o licznych nawiązaniach do „Ostatecznego Rozwiązania" robionych przez SS i jak zachęcano go do ignorowania tematu i skupienia się na innych sprawach. Musiał napisać o tym, jak nigdy nie zakwestionował wielu przedziwnych zdarzeń i dotykającego go druzgoczącego bólu z powodu działań Hitlera. To musiało być trudne, zwłaszcza w 1946, gdy wciąż czuł gorysz porażki i zdrady. Ameryka sam musiał szczegółowo zrelacjonować skutki zrzucenia bomb atomowych na Japonię. Wszystkie kraje opisały dobre i złe rzeczy, których doświadczyły i które popełniły.

I co? Czy Polska wierzył, że był wyjątkiem? Prawda, otrzymał niezwykle silny cios w tamtej wojnie, ale to nie znaczyło, że mógł kłamać. Wszyscy nienawidzili pisania i przesyłania tych raportów, ale wszyscy to robili z poczucia obowiązku i z szacunku dla praw, które obowiązywały nawet ich. Ameryka wsunął list za pazuchę kurtki i wymaszerował, naburmuszony. Mógł wziąć papiery o kryzysie politycznym później. Mieli jutro w Mińsku spotkanie światowe i nie zamierzał odpuścić.

-Tak, dziękuję, Niemcy. - Ameryka podziękował uprzejmie. Tym razem naprawdę słuchał. Niemcy był zabiegany i przemówienie było krótkie i konkretne z konieczności. Oznaczało to, że mnóstwo informacji upchnięto w tekst przekazany w rekordowo krótkim czasie, ale Ameryka był prawie pewny, że to co najważniejsze zanotował. Niemcy wrobiono w wygłoszenie przemówienia na temat zastosowania energii odnawialnej w jego państwie i choć, wedle krążących plotek, miał zaledwie około dwóch godzin na napisanie go, odwalił kawał dobrej roboty. Islandia kiwał zdecydowanie głową podczas całej prezentacji, co zawsze było oznaką dobrze opracowanego tematu.

Ameryka wziął głęboki oddech, przygotowując się. Poprosił wcześniej o trochę czasu pod koniec spotkania, żeby omówić kwestię Polski. Zadecydował, że lepiej będzie pomówić o tym przy wszystkich. Jeśli rozmowa odbyłaby się w cztery oczy, Polska mógłby zrobić unik i wyłgać się znowu, a w pełnym gronie łatwiej będzie wyciągnąć z niego prawdę. Koleżeńska presja potrafiła czasem działać cuda.

Przeczyścił gardło i wstał.

-Czy mógłbym prosić o uwagę. Tak, dziękuję wszystkim. - westchnął cicho, niepewien gdzie zacząć. - Jak wszyscy wiemy istnieją liczne prawa dotyczące nas, państw. To one określają nasze prawa, obowiązki, powinności i zwierzchnictwo nad wieloma polami. Jest wiele rzeczy, do których jesteśmy prawnie zobowiązani. Nie możemy od nich uciec i większość nie próbuje. Nie ważne jak nieprzyjemne to jest, przestrzegamy tych praw i wypełniamy nasze obowiązki.

Nabrał powietrza, rozglądając się. Większość pozostałych sprawiała wrażenie uprzejmie zdumionych.

-Więc, jak wiecie, jednym z naszych obowiązków jest dostarczania do międzynarodowych baz danych sprawozdań na temat naszych działań w pewnych okresach. Głównie tyczy się to wojen. I bez znaczenia jak nieciekawa jest zawartość, bez znaczenia jak zawstydzeni czy nieszczęśliwi będziemy mówiąc prawdę o pewnych wojennych czynach, wszyscy ją mówimy. Cóż... - przerwał, zerkając na Polskę, którego twarz miała nieokreślony wyraz. - Prawie wszyscy.

Zobaczył, jak na to stwierdzenie kilka państw prychnęło i popatrywało na niego w zdumieniu. Ameryka wyjął list z kurtki i położył go na stole.

-Jednym z najlepszych przykładów takich sytuacji jest Druga Wojna Światowa. - Ameryka zobaczył, jak Polska na te słowa zesztywniał i przymknął oczy, by po chwili znów je otworzyć. - Świat był w ruinie, lecz wypełniliśmy swój obowiązek i powiedzieliśmy prawdę. Niestety znów: prawie wszyscy.

Stojący po prawo od Ameryki Anglia wyprężył i się i wpatrzył uważnie w swojego sąsiada.

-Czy ty właśnie mówisz, że ktoś skłamał w swoim osobistym sprawozdaniu z Drugiej Wojny Światowej? - zapytał. Ameryka westchnął, potakując nieznacznie. Reakcja była momentalna i gwar wypełnił salę. Ameryka machnął zgromadzonym w prośbie o ciszę i, niespodziewanie, wszyscy zamilkli. Zwrócił się do blondyna, siedzącego nieco dalej przy stole i wyglądającego jakby czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo.

-Polsko, czy zechciałbyś wyjaśnić nam dlaczego skłamałeś o twoich działaniach podczas Drugiej Wojny Światowej?

Litwa, siedzący obok blondyna, otworzył szeroko oczy i odwrócił się, gapiąc na swojego przyjaciela. Kłamanie w tych sprawozdaniach było poważną obelgą względem innych państw. Pozostali zgromadzeni przy stole wytrzeszczyli oczy w podobnym zdziwieniu. Polska drgnął, poczuwszy na sobie spojrzenie Litwy i potarł środek swojej piersi.

-Nie, nieszczególnie. - odpowiedział. Wśród pozostałych krajów poniósł się szmer uwag.

-Więc nie zaprzeczasz temu? - zapytał Ameryka.

-Nie, nie zaprzeczam. - westchnął Polska, wyglądając na zmęczonego. - Powiedziałem, że byłem w Krakowie, a nie byłem. O tym dowiedziałeś się z tego listu. Chociaż, - jego spojrzenie stwardniało, kiedy skierował je w górę, by popatrzeć Ameryce w oczy. - nie przypominam sobie, bym udzielał ci zgody na przeglądanie działów w moim archiwum, poza tym o latach sześćdziesiątych. I wiem na pewno, że tam tego nie znalazłeś.

Ameryka nawet nie drgnął na te (słuszne) oskarżenia.

-Osobiście, sądzę, że twoja wina jest nieco bardziej drastyczna niż moje drobne wtargnięcie, Polsko. Zatem, czy powiesz nam, czemu skłamałeś?

W żaden sposób Ameryka nie umiał zrozumieć czemu Polska miałby kłamać. To nie było tak, że był jakimś młodym krajem, który popełnił błąd. Polska miał ponad tysiąc lat, na pewno wiedział co należało zrobić. Do diabła, najprawdopodobniej był przy podejmowaniu decyzji o tym, że państwa mają raportować o tym, co robią.

-Taki miałem klimat. - słowa Polski były jak sygnał dla dalszych poszeptywań. Ameryka wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Oczywiście, Polska nie zamierzał mu tego ułatwiać.

-Musisz mieć lepsze wytłumaczenie niż to. Może zaczniesz od tego, gdzie tak właściwie byłeś podczas Drugiej Wojny Światowej.

-Nie rozumiem jakie to ma znaczenie. Może wtedy miało, ale minęło siedemdziesiąt lat. Teraz nie jest to tak ważne. Poza tym, Kraków był dość blisko. - ostatnie zdanie zostało wyszeptane, ale Ameryka i tak je wyłapał.

-Kraków był dość blisko? Nawet jeśli był blisko geograficznie, wciąż powinieneś był powiedzieć prawdę o tym gdzie dokładnie byłeś. Więc, gdzie byłeś? - Polska wyglądał jakby bardzo żałował, że w ogóle się odezwał. Milczał i przez długą chwilę Ameryka myślał, że nie odpowie w ogóle. Kiedy Polska to jednak zrobił, z pewnością nie było to coś, czego Ameryka się spodziewał.

-Byłem na wsi... blisko małego miasta, na południu. To nie tak daleko od Krakowa. - Polska wyglądał jakby cierpiał, mówiąc to, choć Ameryka nie pojmował czemu. To nie było takie złe. Do licha, brzmiało lepiej niż to przez co przeszła w trakcie wojny większość krajów. „Może to właśnie dlatego" pomyślał, choć wciąż nie miało to sensu. Polska wiercił się na swoim miejscu.

-Czy ty znowu kłamiesz? - wypalił Ameryka. Najwyraźniej mylił się, bo głowa Polski zwróciła się błyskawicznie ku niemu, a jej właściciel popatrzył na niego stalowym wzrokiem.

-Nie, to prawda, jasne?

Ameryka patrzył na Polskę przez chwilę. Na pewno wstyd nie był dobrym powodem by kłamać. To nadal nie miało sensu.

-Skoro to prawda i byłeś w okolicy małego miasta, to jak się ono nazywa? - gdy zadał to pytanie, Ameryka pomyślał, że Polska znowu kłamie, bo ten zrobił się przeraźliwie blady, a jego wzrok skakał po całym pokoju, jakby blondyn chciał być wszędzie, tylko nie tu.

-Czy to aż takie ważne? - Polska zapytał słabo. Twarz Ameryki zesztywniała.

-Tak, to jest takie ważne, ponieważ musisz przedstawić nam dobry powód, dla którego tak skłamałeś. A siedzenie w pobliżu małych miast nie usprawiedliwia kłamstw w raportach. - Polska potrząsnął tylko powoli głową, międląc swój lewy rękaw. - Zatem? - Ameryka kontynuował. - Dlaczego to takie ważne? Potrzebujemy szczegółów, jeśli mamy ci to wybaczyć.

-Nie byłem w miasteczku, ja... byłem w jego pobliżu, można to tak ująć. Widziałem je tylko kilka razy. Ale nadal nie wiem, jakie to ma znaczenie.

Ameryka westchnął. Czemu on był taki uparty?

-Polsko, jak się nazywało to miasteczko? Chociaż to nam powiedz.

Polska siedział cicho przez dobrą minutę, a kiedy wreszcie przemówił, brzmiał jakby się poddawał.

-Oświęcim. - Ameryka zmarszczył brwi. To nie brzmiało znajomo. Wymienił spojrzenia z Anglią, który też wyglądał na zbitego z tropu. Pozostałe kraje też wyglądały na zdezorientowane. Nikt z nich nie zareagował za wyjątkiem Niemiec. Blondyn wyglądał na oszołomionego, potem szukającego gorączkowo w pamięci, w końcu przerażonego. Wszystkie te doznania przepłynęły przez jego twarz w ciągu sekund.

-Nie było cię w miasteczku? - zapytał Niemcy. W jego głosie słychać było oschłe napięcie. Polska odwrócił się od niego.

-Nie, nie było mnie. Byłem w pobliżu. - na te słowa Niemcy odsunął się gwałtownie, wyglądając na tak wstrząśniętego jak Polska.

-Co u diabła? Jak to nam pomaga? Wybaczcie, ale wciąż nie rozumiem jakie znaczenie to ma w związku z kłamaniem w raportach. - warknął Anglia.

-Taa, zgadzam się. - powiedział Ameryka, ignorując dziwnie błagalne spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu Niemcy.

-Oświęcim to miasteczko na południu mojego kraju. Większość ludzi zna je pod inną nazwą, ale tak się ono nazywa. - głos Polski zadrżał, gdy kontynuował. - To całkiem blisko Krakowa. - powiedział. - Więc przynajmniej o tym nie skłamałem.

Ameryka szybko zaczął protestować, że nie to miał na myśli, gdy pytał o szczegóły.

-Ameryko, - Niemcy mu przerwał, przybity – Oświęcim to nazwa miasta, w którym wybudowano Auschwitz.

Ameryka nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek słyszał ciszę tak szybko i zupełnie wypełniającą pomieszczenie. Wszystkie oczy powoli zwróciły się na Polskę, który siedział cicho przez chwilę, zanim wstał, odpychając krzesło i opierając się dłońmi o stół. Jego głos był szokująco spokojny, kiedy się odezwał.

-Jeśli chcecie usłyszeć opowieści, jakie mam do przekazania o tamtym miejscu, to poprawię tamto sprawozdanie i wam opowiem. - jego spojrzenie, obecnie wypełnione tak nienaturalną intensywnością, ponownie spotkało to Ameryki. Stany cofnął się.

-Jeśli chcecie usłyszeć o godzinach, które spędziłem siedząc otoczony przez umarłych i umierających w barakach, opowiem wam. Jeśli chcecie usłyszeć o tym, jak wrzucali mnie do komór gazowych, wiedząc, że nie mogę umrzeć, opowiem wam. Jeśli chcecie usłyszeć o tym, jak nas głodzili do stopnia w którym bardziej przypominaliśmy trupy niż żywych ludzi, opowiem wam. Jeśli chcecie usłyszeć o tym, jak zamknęli nieposłusznego więźnia, czternastoletnią dziewczynkę, w jednym z krematoriów i spalili ją żywcem, kiedy my byliśmy zmuszeni do słuchania jej wrzasków, to wam to, kurwa, opowiem. Ale kiedy powiedzieliście mi, żebym zapisał moje przeżycia, był 1946, a ja wyglądałem jakbym był dopiero co wypuszczony z obozu. - trząsł się już, a jego oczy przybrały rozpaczliwy wyraz.

-Nie miałem psychicznej, emocjonalnej ani nawet fizycznej zdolności do wyjawienia tego. Wciąż miałem koszmary. Wciąż byłem pewien, że obudzę się w jednej z tych komór i tamta tortura znów będzie się ciągnąć. Byłem więźniem w moim własnym kraju przez pięć lat i nie wiedziałem wtedy, czy wolność będzie o wiele lepsza, jasne? - pochylił głowę, wydychając długo powietrze nim ponownie uniósł głowę.

-Więc skłamałem. Kiedy wreszcie znalazłem w Krakowie kogoś z moich starych asystentów, powiedziałem jej, że nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć prawdy. Więc Aneta obiecała mi, że uczyni sprawozdanie tak przekonującym, jak się da. Wstawiła część swoich własnych przeżyć, żeby nikt nie zauważył kłamstwa. I za jej pośrednictwem trzymałem się z dala od pozostałych krajów do czasu, aż znów zacząłem siebie przypominać.

Oczywiście. Przecież nikt nie wiedział Polski na żywo przez prawie dziesięć lat do czasu, gdy nadszedł 1948, kiedy też Ameryka ponownie z nim rozmawiał. Wszyscy pozostali obecni w pokoju zdawali to sobie przypominać i wyglądali na wstrząśniętych faktem, że nigdy nic nawet nie podejrzewali. Polska odwrócił się do Niemiec, który był blady i przerażony.

-To nie twoja wina, Niemcy. Nawet o tym tak nie myśl. Znam cię. Jeśli popadniesz przez to w deprechę, to znajdę i cię i skopię ci dupę. - choć nieznacznie, to Niemcy skinął głową. Polska znów wypuścił z siebie strumień powietrza, kręcąc głową. Podniósł swoją torbę z podłogi i kierował się do drzwi, kiedy Ameryka złapał go za nadgarstek. U tej samej ręki, której rękawem wcześniej bawił się Polska. Patrzyli na siebie dłuższą chwilę, nim Polska delikatnie oswobodził rękę z uścisku Ameryki i podwinął rękaw.

Czarne cyferki były małe i daleko im było do dobrze zrobionych, ale były potwierdzeniem, którego potrzebowali. Bez słowa Polska obciągnął rękaw i wyszedł.

Nikt nigdy więcej nie wspomniał o tym sprawozdaniu. Nawet na ich następnym spotkaniu państwa wydawały się celowo wypychać ostatni incydent ze świadomości. Dowiedzieli się tamtego dnia czegoś bardzo mrocznego i bardzo osobistego o Polsce. I nie chcieli zmuszać go, by znów musiał o czymś takim mówić.

Niemcy był zdołowany przez jakiś czas. Na kolejne spotkanie przyszedł za to ze znikającym sińcem na ramieniu.

-On dotrzymuje obietnic. - były to jedyne słowa, jakie wypowiedział, nim udał się na swoje miejsce.

Ameryce dostarczono informacje o kryzysie z 1968, których szukał na początku zamieszania. Polska nie sprawiał wrażenia załamanego całą sytuacją i powiedział mu, że po drodze przeszedł tuż obok działu o zimnej wojnie.

A sprawozdanie? Cóż, każdy światowy przywódca chcący wiedzieć o działaniach państw podczas Drugiej Wojny Światowej może przeczytać o zmaganiach Francji przeciwko państwu Vichy, epickiej kampanii Ameryki na Pacyfiku, paskudnych przeżyciach Litwy związanych z deportacjami oraz zaskakująco nudne podsumowanie tego, jak to było być bombardowanym w Krakowie.

 _ **Arbeit macht frei**_

 **Od Autorki:**

 **Notatki historyczne:**

 **Polski kryzys polityczny z 1968 – wygooglujcie sobie, to w sumie bardzo ciekawe i związane też z antysemityzmem**

 **Wiek Polski – dla tej postaci użyłam roku 963, kiedy zaczął rządzić pierwszy historyczny władca Polski. To sprawia, że (przynajmniej tu) wiek Polski to 1054 lata.**

 **Warszawa po IIWŚ – ok.85% Warszawy zostało zniszczone przez nazistów do 1945. Miasto odbudowano dokładnie tak, jak przed wojną i liczy obecnie (na rok 2016) 2,6mln mieszkańców**

 **Litwa – odbyły się masowe deportacje obywateli Litwy dokonane przez Związek Radziecki w trakcie i po zakończeniu IIWŚ. Osoby „niepożądane" wysyłano do obozów pracy lub gułagów**

 **List wysłany z Niemiec – propsy dla Was, jeśli pamiętacie o tym z opowiadania. Około 20 000 więźniów Auschwitz wysłano w śmiertelny marsz do obozu koncentracyjnego Bergen-Belsen w północnych Niemczech**

 **Oświęcim – miasteczko w południowej Polsce o ok. 40 000 mieszkańców. Jest to lokalizacja obozu koncentracyjnego Auschwitz-Birkenau. Leży ok. 68km (42mil) od Krakowa.**

 **Arbeit macht frei - „praca czyni wolnym" po niemiecku. To słowa widniejące nad bramą do Auschwitz oraz wielu innych obozów koncentracyjnych.**

 _Od tłumaczki:_

 _Zdecydowałam się na przetłumaczenie tego opowiadania, bo wstrząsnęło mną do głębi. Nie wiem jak Wy, ale ja czułam co nadchodzi od momentu w którym Ameryka zaczął przepytywać Polskę. Siedziałam jak na szpilkach, a kiedy padło „Oświęcim", nie umiałam powstrzymać łez._

 _Jest to tłumaczenie z angielskiego i starałam się uniknąć brzydkich kalk językowych, ale pewnie nie wszędzie się udało. Jednocześnie starałam się zachować ton i styl autorki. Mam nadzieję, że się dobrze spisałam. :)_


End file.
